Camping to Deepen a Bond
by TaKaRi4LyFe
Summary: TK, Kari and their class mates go on a camping trip. Need i say more? (Takari) Oh yea, and i wrote this fic before my opinion on Davis changed. Now he seems like an ok guy.
1. And so it begins...

Camping to Deepen a Bond  
Disclaimer: Let's see, which metaphor should I give today? Hmm...nothing coming. Oh well. Here's a poem that says it all. Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own digimon so you can't sue.   
Author's note: Well, gotta tell you something. This is my very first fic for fanfic.net so don't babble to me that it's bad or something. I hope you guys'll like it though. Well, I really like this fic and so after you read, tell me what you think. Till then, enjoy.  
  
"Hey Kari, how's it going?" asked T.K.   
"It's good. So T.K., you all ready for the camping trip?" asked Kari.   
"Guess so, hope I have everything. How about you?"  
"Think I'm prepared. Got everything set like a week ago, I'm so excited!"  
"Well, lets set our stuff on the bus and get going!"  
All the students packed their stuff on the bus, as Mr. Fugiyama counted everyone off.   
"Kamiya Kari, Motimiya Davis, Takaishi T.K., ..." continued Mr. Fugiyama. When everyone was present, they all got on the bus. "Ok, you will sit with your camp partner.   
Please be Kari! Please be Kari! thought Davis as he crossed both of his fingers.  
"Davis and Cody, Yolei and Ken, T.K. and Kari, ..." continued Mr. Fugiyama as he went through the list.  
Ken came with on this trip? thought T.K.   
Damn! Now I'm not with Kari, but worse, she's with T.K.!!! I'm gonna kill him! thought Davis as he made a fist. Everyone got into their seat. "Hey Cody, let me sit on the edge, ok?" asked Davis.  
"Ok, Davis," said Cody.  
Great, now I can at least go near Kari he thought.  
"So T.K., I want window, ok?" asked Kari.  
"Aww, I wanted the window. How about we do rock, paper, scissors?"   
"Ok then."  
Davis overheard them, and started to cheer for T.K. "Go T.K.! Beat Kari!" he shouted.  
Both T.K. and Kari looked at him strangely. "Are you feeling ok Davis?" asked T.K.  
Davis gave a surprised look. "Oh me! Yeah! I'm just fine!!! Why do you ask?!?" he shouted suspiciously.  
"Well for one thing, you're cheering for me instead of Kari," answered T.K.  
"Yeah, well can't I cheer for a fellow brother?"   
"Uhh...I guess," said T.K. still confused, but he didn't care. They continued to tie 9 times, but finally, "Paper! Yay! Paper beats rock! I win!" shouted Kari. She gave a big smile and sat by the window.  
Great, now I can't even talk to Kari because of T.K. thought Davis. He made a fist of anger, but it died down when Cody asked, "Davis, are you ok? You're acting weird."  
"Yeah, I'm fine Cody."   
A little into the trip, Kari turned to T.K.  
"Hey T.K., do you wanna pull a prank on Davis?" asked Kari.  
"Sure Kari," he replied. Kari sat on his lap, and Davis immediately took notice. She had her arms around T.K. and was commenting on how he looked.   
"Oh T.K., you look so handsome today," she said. Then she held his face, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she nuzzled her head into his chest. T.K. just gave a deep shade of red on his face. Davis was paralyzed with anger and sadness.   
"You look so cute when you blush," she replied, actually telling the truth, but T.K. didn't know. She felt his face, and she put T.K.'s arms around her. Then she cuddled with him. All T.K. could do was blush the whole time. Davis was still paralyzed with rage and sadness. Then Kari got off his lap, and started to laugh. Then she elbowed T.K. and whispered, "Come on T.K., didn't you see the expression on Davis's face?"  
"Expression?" he said still blushing. Then he got some sense knocked into him and said, "Oh. Hahahahah...." He gave a fake laugh, but was wishing that Kari really meant what she said.  
By now, a lot of the people were sleeping. T.K., Kari, and a couple of the other campers were still awake though.   
"I'm getting tired of playing gameboy," said T.K. But Kari didn't hear because she was listening to her Discman. She closed her eyes as she hummed with the music. T.K. just smiled at her weakly because she looked funny nodding her head to the music.  
After a while, everyone was asleep except T.K. and Kari. T.K. was crossing his arms and closing his eyes deep in thought, and Kari was staring out the window. It was around midnight, and the full moon was real bright. Soon Kari tapped T.K. on the shoulder. Startled, he made a little jump.  
"T.K., it's just me."  
"Oh Kari. Sorry, I've been kind of bored, and the tap broke it."   
"Do you want to do something?"   
"Like what?"  
"Umm...how about we play a game."  
"A game? I guess...but what kind?" Kari gave a sly smile. "Truth or dare."  
"Sure, who goes first?" asked T.K.  
"I will, truth."  
"Ok...do you like Davis?" She gave a surprised look.  
"Davis??? No!" she said a little loud, because some of the people gave a little moan.  
"Ok, now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"  
"I choose...truth."  
"Ok, do you have a crush on anyone."  
"Uhh...yes," he replied shyly. Kari's eyes widened.   
"Do I know this person?"  
"Sorry, only one question, Kari. Now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Ok...hmm...I dare you to...kiss Davis."  
"What?!? Aww...do I have to?"  
"Yup."  
"TTTTTTTT.KKKKKKKKKKKK. Pllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseeeee?" She gave T.K. a puppy face, which he caved in immediately.   
"Oh fine, but you have to kiss someone." She gave a smile.  
"Anyone?"  
"Yeah, I guess," answered T.K. She sat closer to him, and kissed him on the cheek. T.K. blushed deeply.  
"Ok, now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Ok, you know the person you have a crush on, is she someone I know?"  
"Yes," replied T.K. Kari was starting to get excited.  
"Ok, I choose truth," she said.  
"Do you have a crush on someone?" asked T.K.  
"Yes I do," she smiled.  
"Do I know him?" he asked.  
"Ah ah ah! Only one question!"  
"Sorry Kari, ok I choose truth."  
"Is the girl you like on the bus?"  
"Uhh...yes."  
"Ok, I choose dare."  
"Go punch Davis in the arm." She got up and punched Davis. Then she quickly ran back to her seat. Davis just gave a little snort, and they both giggled.  
"Ok, now it's my turn. Truth or dare?" she asked T.K.  
"Dare." He said. She thought for a while to think of what to dare him, then she got an idea. She gave a big smile.  
"Ok, go kiss the person you like," she said. T.K. didn't move. "T.K.? Come on, kiss the girl you like."   
"Ok, but first I gotta tell who I like though."  
"Sure," she answered. T.K. went next to her ear.   
"Kari Kamiya." Kari's face brightened, and T.K. kissed her on the lips. Kari started to kiss back, and then T.K. felt Kari's tongue go in his mouth. He gave Kari some tongue and they frenched for an extremely long time as they held each other's face. When they finally stopped, they slowly backed their heads and opened their eyes.  
"Well, I guess that answers my question," she said. They smiled at each other for a while. Then soon after, they fell asleep on each other.  
**The next day**  
The next day, everyone woke up when they fell of their seats, from the sudden halt of the bus.  
"AH!" cried everyone.  
"We're here everybody. Now before we all get off the bus, I have to tell you guys what to do. Everyone will get a reserved camp area in the forest, and pitch their tent and stuff there. The main camp base should be easy to get to from any area because there is a path leading to it. Anytime you hear the camp horn go off, that means that there is an event taking place, whether it be eating, cleaning, etc. ..." continued Mr. Fugiyama.   
Man, I'm going to fall asleep soon if he doesn't stop talking. Wonder where Kari is thought Davis to himself. He looked around, and saw she was sitting next to T.K., listening to Mr. Fugiyama.   
"...Bears! Beware of bears and other forest animals. Don't go near them. If there is one hanging around your camp area, go tell one of the counselors or myself. Any questions?" asked Mr. Fugiyama. T.K. raised his hand.  
"What if a bear is too close to you and you can't go to the main camp base, then what should you do?"  
"Ah, good question T.K. If a bear is too close so you can't run, then pretend to play dead. Bears do not eat dead things, but beware of foxes or wolves because they do."  
They all got out of the bus and grabbed their stuff. Kari had a lot of stuff so T.K. helped carry some of them. They went to an empty camp area near the lake, so they decided to pitch their tent there. They unpacked everything and made it comfy for the next couple of weeks.  
"Wow Kari, you brought a BIG tent!!!" exclaimed T.K. as he bent his head back just to see the top of it. "I mean, it's as big as my room! That's why your bags were so heavy!"  
"Thanks for carrying my bag again, T.K. And I need a big tent to put all my stuff in it! It makes me feel like I'm at home in the forest."  
"Ok, so anyways, what do you have in those bags besides the really big tent?"  
"Oh just some things that I like to carry around with me."  
"Alright." T.K. took out his alarm clock. "It's almost 8 PM. We should go to sleep soon, so that we don't have to get cranky tomorrow."  
They laid their air mats and sleeping bags in the tent. They got their toothbrushes and went to the lake. After they brushed their teeth, they washed their face. They went back to the tent, where they had to change. "Uhh...who should change first?" asked T.K.  
"I don't know...you can if you want."  
"Ok, thanks Kari." After he changed he came out in his boxers and a T-shirt. Kari blushed when she saw him in his underwear. Then T.K. waited outside as she changed. After about 3 minutes, she said he could come in. He came in the tent, shivering.  
"Thanks Kari, I was getting real cold out there."  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting. I had trouble when my zipper was stu-" She stopped dead in her tracks and blushed. T.K. just smiled at her. They lay down on their beds, and turned off the lamp. Kari soon fell asleep, but T.K. stayed awake. He usually didn't fall asleep till 10 or 11 anyways so he just put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling of the tent. He could see the moon light shine past it.   
Hmm......I'm sleeping next to the hottest girl in the world, and I don't do anything about it. Well I'm an idiot. She looks cute when she sleep. She closes her eyes so tightly. She is my best friend, and has been since like when? Well she knows that I have a crush on her. We even kissed. Wonder if she liked it. Hope she did because I really liked it. I mean, we frenched each other. How many times do you see just friends frenching each other? Not a lot. Aw man! Why am I answering my own questions?!? Well that settles it. I'm going nuts. Or maybe I'm going nuts for Kari...so many unanswered questions...so little time...zzzzz....   
The next day, T.K. was woke up and saw Kari snuggled next to him. He turned to her. "..." he said.   
AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'M SLEEPING WITH KARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MAN!!!!!!!! NOT GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep it cool, T.K. Now, what happened yesterday? I don't remember. Lets see...I was thinking to myself...that's all! Did she snuggle with me while I was asleep? Uhh...damn! I think too much! Well I do like that she's all cuddled next to me. I'd sure like to touch her nice bottom. Why am I thinking like a pervert?! What's wrong with me? Why do I keep all these thoughts bottled up? I usually never do that. Maybe Kari was cold. Yeah, that's it. She must have been cold. She seems pretty happy right now. Ow! She's holding me too tight...=) alright!!!  
He put his arms around Kari and gave a heavy sigh. Kari, still asleep gave a sigh too and cuddled closer to T.K. not realizing it.   
**Kari's dream**  
"T.K.!!!"   
"Kari!!!" They run toward each other and fall in each other's arms.  
"I love you more then anything ever created, Kari."  
"And I you, T.K." They hugged other real tightly, and soon they began to kiss each other with passion. The whole scene around them was exploding with fireworks and the sun seemed to just beam on them. Sweet music played and everyone cheered for them.  
**Reality**  
Kari was holding T.K. tighter then ever and he could barely breathe.   
"Uck! Can't...breathe...well...but...so...reward.........ing..." T.K. shook Kari so she would wake up. When she got out of her dream, she slowly opened her eyes and realized she was holding T.K. tightly.   
"EEK!"   
She stopped holding T.K. and went back to her bed. She was blushing and was embarrassed. She couldn't look at T.K. Then she covered her face with her hands and started to cry. T.K., confused about what just happened came over to her.   
I've never seen Kari so emotional. She always had a strong spirit  
"Kari, what's wrong?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and sat beside her.  
"I'm sorry...T.K..." she managed to say.  
"For what?"  
"For...for...for holding you."  
"Hey Kari, it's ok. You were just cold, right?"  
Kari figured that's what happened and she stopped crying.   
"Yeah...I guess I was." T.K. gave Kari a warm smile and she smiled back.   
"Ok, so how about we get ready for today?" asked T.K.  
"Alright," said Kari.   
It was cold, so they put on their jackets. Then they headed outside with their toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, and towel and washed up for the day. When they finished, they changed into new set of clothes. Then they hung out around their camp area, waiting for the horn to ring. As they waited, they talked to each other.  
"So T.K., now that we're girl-friend/boy-friend, what should we do together?" asked Kari.  
"G-g-ggirl-friend/B-b-b-bbb-boy-f-riend?" he asked nervously.  
Kari smiled at his shyness.   
"Of course silly. We both know that we like each other, and we kissed, right! So we're a couple now," she explained.  
...OH MY GO* YES!!! ME AND KARI SITTING ME IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE TOGETHER!!! thought T.K., but he kept a smooth look on his face.  
"I guess so," he replied.  
"So, why are we sitting so far apart then?" asked Kari.  
T.K. noticed that they were pretty far apart too. Then they sat next to each other.  
"Hmm...so, what do you think we'll do today?" asked Kari.  
"I don't know. Maybe we'll go hiking or fishing. I hope we play basketball! I'd love a game of basketball during camp."  
Kari giggled at T.K.'s comments and soon they heard the horn ring.  
"Time for breakfast," said T.K.  
With that, they headed off for breakfast. During the way, Kari started to shiver, not a lot though because she didn't want T.K. to notice, but of course, T.K., being the over caring kind of guy he was, noticed.   
"Kari, you're shivering!"  
"It's n-nothing..." she said.  
T.K. gave her his jacket and hat, and put his arm around her. She felt warm right away.   
"Thanks T.K. I feel warm already."  
He smiled at her, glad she was happy, but he was starting to shiver.  
Aw man! It's freezing, but I can't let Kari notice! She might give me back my stuff and get cold again. NO! I won't have that! Gotta stand tall and fight the weather!  
He soon started to turn pale along the way and was starting to drag a little. Kari noticed this and felt his face.   
"T.K.!!! You're freezing!!! Let me give you your jacket back," she said as she was removing T.K.'s jacket, but he stopped her.  
"N-n-no! I'm not-t go-goin-g-g to let you get c-c-c-cold..." he managed to say.  
Kari didn't like how T.K. was being stubborn, but finally got an idea. She put her arms around T.K. and put her head on his shoulder, so she was covering him with her heat. T.K. felt relaxed from the heat. He snuggled closer to Kari too, and soon, they were so close together, you'd think they were one. They shared their jackets and walked to the main camp base. When they got there, everyone was staring at the couples.  
"What's with everyone?" asked T.K.  
"I don't know," answered Kari.  
Everyone gave a big groan, "Awww man!". The girls were upset that the cutest guy, and guys were upset that the cutest girl, were a couple now. Then Davis entered the scene with Cody, and saw T.K. and Kari holding each other.   
AH! It's been one day, and he's already putting moves on my girl!!! I'm going to settle this!   
He marched up to T.K. "Hey T.A.!!! What the heck do you think you're doing? Messing with my girl!"  
He pushed T.K. out of Kari's reach. He continued to push T.K., but T.K. finally got angry enough, and pushed Davis hard to the ground. "Davis, what are you doing? I don't want to fight you!"  
Davis got up and said, "Well that's too bad for you T.M.!"  
"And another thing! The name's T.K.!"  
Davis started to run after T.K. and was about to punch him, but T.K. just stuck his hand out and held Davis's head and pushed him to the floor.   
"Come on Davis. This is stupid, I'm not going to fight over who gets Kari. Now let's just stop, alright?"  
Davis got up, madder then ever.  
"My goggles we won't fight! Come on wimp, I'll take you down!"  
He raised his fist and started attacking T.K., but T.K. just dodged all of them easily. Everyone was gathered around, watching the 1/2 a fight.  
"Obviously, you've never fought an older brother," commented T.K. as he dodged Davis's punches.  
"Oh, that's it!" shouted Davis.  
He charged after T.K., but T.K. just tripped him.   
"Davis, come on! Stop doing this to yourself. Come on, give me your hand," said T.K. as he stuck out his hand. Then Davis, still on the floor, took a rock and slammed it against T.K.'s hand. T.K. shouted in pain. He got a deep cut in his hand. He held his hand trying to stop the bleeding, when Davis pounced on him. Then he started to punch T.K. in the stomach and other places. T.K., too weak from the deep cut, couldn't get him off. He continued to get hit by Davis when Kari knocked Davis on the head with her fist. Everyone gawked at her. She ran to T.K., who was all scratched, bruised, and bloody from the punches.  
"T.K.! Are you alright?"  
T.K. slowly got up, but his hand was still bleeding.  
"I'm fine, the cut just stings, that's all."  
Kari helped him up and they walked to the nurse, leaving everyone behind.  
When they came in the nurse's office, the nurse gave a startled look.   
"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?"  
"Nothing," answered T.K.  
The nurse went up to him and looked at his hand.  
"Lets clean it up first. Then we can put some medicine on and wrap a piece of cloth over it."  
After they fixed the cut, they joined everybody in the mess hall. They grabbed a tray and sat next to their friends.  
T.K. sat next to his friend, Justin, and Kari sat at a different table with her friend Kathy, or how everyone calls her, Kat.  
"So T.K., you and your girl hitting it off well, huh?" asked Justin.  
"Huh? What? She's not my girl, we're just friends, that's all."  
"Ok, sure. Since when do friends walk together all cuddled up?"  
T.K. blushed not realizing that everyone was staring at him and Kari for that.  
"Well...I uhh...umm...is it getting hot in here?" he asked nervously.  
"T.K., it's like 30 degrees. How can you be...OOOOHHHHH!!! Hahahah! You're nervous! Well don't worry, you're getting all worked up for nothing, but DAMN! Kari's the hottest girl in the school. How'd she end up going out with a guy like you?"  
"Shut up Justin. Besides, I never said I was going out with her or anything."  
"Come on T.K., you stupid or something? What do you think boyfriends and girlfriends do? Play dress up or have tea parties? They go out on dates and kiss and stuff. For real man, think."  
"Uhh..." said T.K. speechless.  
Meanwhile, back with Kari and her friend Kat, they were talking about the same thing.  
"So, when did you and T.K. start seeing each other?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Kari.  
"You know, become an item and date?"  
"We're not an item or anything. We're just friends."  
"Uh huh...sure. But tell me, since when do friends start walking together, with their arms around each other? I mean you guys were sharing the same jackets! Get real Kari. Everyone saw it too."  
"Uhh..." said Kari, knowing now why everyone was staring at them.  
"Your even wearing T.K.'s hat. So anyways, when did you guys start going out with each other?"  
"We never went out with each other, Kathy."  
"Oh, so you two just became a couple yesterday or today?"  
"Umm..." said Kari speechless.  
Back at T.K.'s table, they were continuing to talk about the same thing.  
"So T.K., have you kissed her yet?" asked Justin.  
"Uhh...............well........." said T.K.  
"HAHAHA! You did! Well don't worry. I won't TELL ANYBODY THAT YOU AND KARI KISSED EACH OTHER!!!" he said loud enough for everybody to hear.   
T.K. froze. He was blushing deep and so was Kari. Everyone gave hoots and hollers and laughed. T.K. and Kari both sunk into their seats, embarrassed. The teachers broke up the commotion and after the crowd went back to eating and chatting, T.K. punched Justin in the arm.  
"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.  
"Take a guess," said T.K., upset at what Justin did.  
"Sorry, but now don't you feel better not keeping it a secret anymore?"  
T.K. didn't want to admit it, but he actually did feel good about letting it out.  
After breakfast, everyone was divided into teams. There were five in total. T.K. was in group #0 along with Kari. In #5, there were Davis, Cody, and in team #3, there was Yolei and Ken. When they all got their groups, they went to an area to discuss all the events.   
"Uhh...so counselor, what event are we doing first?" asked one of the guys in #0.   
"Ok, the first event taking place is the.........ah! Here it is, the first event is baseball. Anyone here a real pro at that?" One girl and two guys raised their hands. "Ok, that's good. The next event is river rafting. Anyone here good at that?" One girl and one guy raised their hands.  
"Me and my dad used to do it all the time when I was young," said the boy.  
"Ok...so anyway, the next event is soccer. Anyone like soccer?" Three girls raised their hands up and 2 guys raised their hands too. "Wow, a lot of people like soccer, ehh? Ok so anybody good at......tennis?" Kari and a couple of others raised their hands. "Excellent!"  
T.K. leaned over to Kari and whispered, "You know how to play tennis?"  
"Yeah, Sora taught me how during the summer. I'm pretty good now."  
"Oh, you gotta teach me! I don't know anything about it."  
"Heehee, ok. Sure thing T.K."  
"Ok, so now that last event would be...............ah yes. Basketball. Anybody real good at that?" T.K.'s hand shot up, along with 2 others. Everyone else who didn't raise their hands pointed to T.K. "Hahaha...so T.K., are you the basketball champ?" T.K. just blushed a little.  
"He's the captain of the basketball team!" shouted a boy.  
"Yeah! He's real good!" said another guy.  
"Yeah...I could watch him all day..." said a girl. Kari glared at the girl, and the girl quickly looked away.  
"Ok, then how about everyone get 2 laps around the camp and then come back here to practice baseball." Everyone started to head off and run.  
Meanwhile, at Davis, Yolei, and Cody's group, they were talking about the same thing.   
"So, who's the best at soccer?" asked their counsler.  
Davis beamed with pride as he shot his hand up.   
"Just call me the soccer master!"   
"Yeah yeah, so who's the best at tennis?" A couple of the girls raised their hands and one boy did too. "Alright, now who's good at basketball?" No one raised their hands. Suddenly, Davis's hand shot up.   
"Alright, so you're a soccer and basketball master?"  
"Yeah, that's right."  
"Ok! Now everyone give me 4 laps around the camp and then come back to practice baseball!" With that, everyone began running off.  
T.K. and Kari were half way done with their running. Right when they started their second, they met up with Davis, who was running his first.  
"Hey Davis," said T.K.  
"Wuh? Oh, hey T.S., HI KARI!" Davis gave her a big smile. Kari gave a disgusted look. She looked at T.K., who was also smiling at her. She smiled back. This made Davis extremely mad.  
Damn T.K. It's all because of him that Kari isn't with me! Wish I could change that...hmm... He thought for a long time but nothing came to him.  
"Almost...huff...done...huff...with our...laps...huff," said T.K. to Kari.  
"Yeah...huff...just a little...further." With that, they decided to run as fast as they could, leaving Davis in the dust.  
"Huh? T.K.'s not getting away that fast with Kari!" Davis started to speed up as fast as he could. T.K. and Kari saw Davis speeding up behind them.   
"Uh oh, he's catching up," said Kari.  
"Yeah...I think I have an idea on how to ditch him." They continued to run and saw a couple of big trees on the side of the path.   
"Follow me!" shouted T.K. and he grabbed Kari's wrist and pulled her behind the trees.  
"Whoa!" shouted Kari as she was pulled behind. T.K. was against the tree and held Kari tightly close to him, which made Kari blush a little. Kari was tightly held by T.K. as she heard Davis running past them. They still waited for 1 more minute after he was gone so they could catch their breath.  
"I think he's gone now," said T.K.  
"Yeah, lets go," answered Kari. They went out behind the trees and finished up their lap.   
When they got to their baseball field, they saw that there were a couple other people already there. So they grabbed a mitt and a ball and started to play catch together.  
"Here you go Kari!"  
"Ok T.K.!" She caught the ball.   
"Now Kari, I want you to throw it was fast as you can to me!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, just throw you're fastest!"  
"Ok..." said Kari. She winded up for the pitch. Then she forced it forward and threw the ball right into T.K.'s glove. T.K. caught it and let go of the ball.  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed T.K. as he started to jump around holding his hand. Kari gave a little giggle and skipped to T.K.  
"Are you ok, T.K.?" she asked.  
".................."  
"Aww...poor T.K." She took off his glove and saw his hand was all red. She felt it and T.K. winced in pain.   
"Let's get you an ice pack."  
"Uh uh..." said T.K.  
"T.K., come on. Don't be stubborn."  
"No."  
"Hmph...hmm...well I got an idea." She held T.K.'s hand to her face and gave it a kiss. T.K. blushed as he caught some people looking. Kari didn't care though.  
"Thanks Kari...feels a lot better." Kari gave him a smile.  
"Your very welcome, T.K."  
They decided to stop playing catch and grabbed a bat and only one glove and a ball. First it was Kari to hit the balls. T.K. under threw the balls and Kari hit every single one, but not far.  
"Here, Kari. Don't have the bat so close to your body. Let me show you." T.K. took the bat and told Kari to throw a ball to him. She under threw the ball and T.K. whacked it out of the field.  
"So that's how, ok?" Kari nodded and T.K. handed her the bat.  
"Ok, remember what I told you, Kari," said T.K. and he tossed her a ball. She whacked it hard and it went straight into the sky. T.K. stared as the ball headed out of the field.  
"How's that, T.K.?" asked Kari.  
"Now that! Is a very...Very good hit!"  
"Hmm hmm," laughed Kari. "Thanks T.K." Just then, the coach came to the field and motioned everyone to gather around.   
"Ok, be sure to be ready tomorrow because we first verse team is...team 1. Ok, everyone is dismissed to free time for 30 minutes, then head for the mess hall and we'll be having lunch. Till then everybody."  
With that, everyone headed off in their own separate ways. T.K. and Kari decided to stop by their camping area.   
"Hmm..." T.K. said to himself. Kari looked at him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Hmm? Oh nothing...just glad that I came to this trip." She smiled at him.  
"And why is that?" she asked.  
"Oh lots of reasons...it's fun, I love camping, it's good to be in the outdoors, we play a lot of sports,..."   
"Oh..." said Kari, a little sad that he didn't mention her.  
"Yeah, those are all nice things..." he said, "but the nicest part of this is that you came, Kari." He smiled at her. Kari's face brightened.   
"Really T.K.?" she asked. He gave a nod and put his arms around her like he did before at the trees. Kari gave a pleasant sigh and smiled. They walked off to their camp area together, happily.  
When they got there, they went in their big tent. Then they sat on their sleeping mattresses.   
"Hmm...hey T.K. Do you think we'll do good against the other teams?"  
"Huh? Of course Kari, and besides, if we don't, it won't matter, will it?"  
"Guess not," she said. T.K. smiled and sat next to her. She smiled back at him and held his hand. He looked down at it and blushed.   
"Hehe..." he laughed nervously.   
"What's wrong T.K.?" asked Kari jokingly.  
"I don't know. I'm just real glad that I got to meet you, Kari."  
"I'm glad I got to meet you too, T.K." She put her head on his shoulder. At first T.K. felt uncomfortable, but since he realized no one was watching, and that he loved Kari and she loved him, he put his head on her head. Then he started to hum a familiar tune.  
"T.K...where did you hear that song?"  
"I don't know. I think I've always known it."  
"Really? Because for as long as I could remember, I always knew that song too."  
"Mmm..." replied T.K. as he slowly rocked Kari along with him back and forth. She closed her eyes and soon she fell asleep.  
"Huh?" T.K. lifted his head and saw her sleeping. "Hehe, Kari..." he whispered. Then he put her head on his lap and slowly brushed her hair over and over again. He soon became sleepy himself and he fell asleep too.  
A little later, T.K. and Kari's counselor stuck his head in the tent.   
"Hey you two love birds. Time for lunch." Then he headed for the next camp area.   
T.k. and Kari blushed.  
"Aww man! I can't believe our counselor saw us sleeping together," said T.K.  
"Yeah, I'm so embarrassed."  
"Oh well. Come on, lets go eat lunch."  
"Ok T.K., just let me unpack something," she said.  
"Sure thing, Kari." Then Kari went to her bag and pulled out a picture of T.K. It was in a gold frame and very nicely designed. "I've been keeping this, but now I don't need to hide it from you anymore.  
"Alright, Kari. I have a picture of you too, but I was afraid that Davis would find it and steal it or something." Kari smiled knowing that Davis probably would.  
"Ok, just let me get one more thing," said Kari. She then got her scarf, but then continued to look through her stuff.  
"Kari? What's wrong?" Then she looked at him worried.  
"T.K.? I'm missing some of my clothes. I think someone stole them."  
Fin~  
What'cha think? Did'ja like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it? Please R+R. I will accept "constructive critism" but no flaming. Well, if enough ppl review, I'll post up the second part, if not, well...I guess I won't post it then. So thnx for reading through this all and till next time.  



	2. A Whole Lotta Friends...

Camp to Deepen a Bond 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Period.  
Author's note: Ok, so I loved the first fic of this. Don't know bout you, but anywayz, enjoy the second one.   
Important Children Characters: T.K., Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei, Ken, Kyle, Tori, Mike, Jimmy, Sarah, Jenny, Jessica, Stephanie, Justin, Kat, Michelle, Ryu, Jin, and Yoko. Miraculously, T.K. & Kari, Ken & Yolei, Justin & Kat, Ryu & Michelle, Jin & Yoko, Kyle & Sarah, Tori & Jessica, Jimmy & Stephanie, and Mike & Jenny are all couples. Kyle, Tori, Mike, Jimmy, Jessica, Sarah, Jenny, Stephanie are all friends of Davis's though. Hehe, what rivalry will there be between the two groups? Find out and enjoy. Also, I know that this is real real real real confusing at the moment, but sooner or later, you'll catch on, I hope. Reminder again. TK's group (TK/Kari, Yolei/Ken, Justin/Kat, Ryu/Michelle, Jin/Yoko) Davis's group (Kyle/Sarah, Tori/Jessica, Jimmy/Stephanie, Mike/Jenny)   
  
"What?" asked T.K.  
"Someone must have stolen my clothes while we were gone. Go check if you have your clothes, T.K." T.K. went to check his bag. Everything was there.  
"Everything's here Kari, I think they just took yours."  
"That's odd, they basically took one shirt and one pants, two pairs of socks, five underwear, and five bras..."  
"It's probably one of the boys who likes you," said T.K. concerned.  
"Really? Who likes me?" asked Kari. T.K. laughed.  
"Just about every boy in the whole school. You're the cutest girl in the world, Kari."  
"Oh...thanks T.K.," said Kari shyly. She blushed a little.  
"Heh, Kari, you don't have to blush. Don't you know you're the hottest girl?"  
"Umm...well......not really," she said shyer then ever. T.K. just gave a little laugh and held Kari's hands. He looked into her eyes.  
"Well you are. You're the most beautiful things my eyes have set on and I'd do anything for you, and Kari...I promise you that we'll find the thief and get your clothes back, ok?"  
"Ok, T.K." She quickly moved her face to his and kissed him lightly on the cheek. T.K. gave her a warm smile. Kari instantly fell for his smile, and loved seeing it. She dreamingly smiled back. She was so into his smile, she barely heard the horn ring.  
"Kari, it's time to eat," said T.K.  
"Hmm? Wuh?" she asked. T.K. shook her a tint and she came back to her senses.  
"Oh! Sorry T.K., guess I was off in a dream world."  
"Hmm, guess you were Kari. So, you hungry or is it just me?"  
"Yeah, lets go."  
They both headed down the path to the mess hall to eat. Along the way, they caught up with Yolei and Ken.  
"Hey you guys," said Yolei.  
"Hey Yolei, hey Ken," said both T.K. and Kari.  
"Hey. So what do you guys think about this trip so far?" asked Ken.  
"I like it," said T.K.  
"Me too," agreed Kari.  
"Yeah, I never knew your school could be this interesting."   
"Well, yeah, all schools can be interesting once you get to know it and the people within it," said T.K.  
"Yeah, all you got to do is just give it a chance, and give some time," replied Kari.  
"I guess so," said Ken. Kari noticed that Yolei wasn't talking that much.  
"Yolei, what's wrong?" Yolei looked up.   
"Huh? Oh...nothing."  
"Hmm? Come on Yolei, we know something's up, so what is it?" asked T.K.  
"Nothing! I said I'm fine!" she shouted.  
"Whoa. Yolei, you don't have to yell or anything. We were just concerned," said Kari.  
"Yeah! Well don't snoop into other's businesses! Come on! Let's go Ken!"  
With that, Yolei marched off with Ken following behind her. T.K. and Kari were left there, staring Yolei off in the distance.  
"I wonder what's wrong with Yolei," said T.K.  
"I don't know, but what I do know is that she needs our help."  
T.K. and Kari walked along the path thinking of why Yolei was acting the way she was.  
Hmm...I wonder why Yolei's so upset. I mean I know that she does go berserk sometimes, but today was a little off the meter. Wonder what Kari thinks of all this  
I hope Yolei's ok. But sometimes she does get on my nerves. I guess it's because that she can do something that I can't. Let out her thoughts. I do want to do that, but I just don't want to hurt others around me. I wish someone would ask me how I felt. Just once. Then I could let it all out  
T.K. looked at Kari. She seemed depressed. T.K. seemed to read her mind.  
Hmm...Kari looks pretty sad. I wonder why. I'll ask  
"Hey Kari?"  
Kari looked up at T.K.  
"Yeah T.K.?" she asked.  
"Are you ok?"   
She gave a little pause and tried resisting to saying her true feelings.  
"I'm fine, T.K."  
"Alright."  
I had the chance to tell him my feelings, and I gave it up. I'm so stupid!  
T.K. didn't believe her so he decided to ask again.  
"Kari, are you sure you're ok? Anything upsetting you?"  
Kari gave a big sigh and began to cry. T.K. became surprised by her sudden outburst. He let her cry on his shoulder. He held her in his arms as she wept.  
"Kari? What's wrong?"  
She didn't answer but continued to cry. T.K. was left there, holding her in the middle of the path.  
"It's ok, Kari. You can share your pain with me. We'll face them together. I promise."  
"Sniffle I love you so much, T.K."  
Just then, Davis was walking along the path with Cody. They saw Kari crying and T.K. holding her. To Davis, that was enough to tell him that T.K. made her cry.  
"What the?" said Davis questionally and full of rage.  
Davis started running toward T.K. and Kari.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" shouted Davis as he charged toward T.K.  
"Huh?" said T.K. looking toward Davis.  
Davis came crashing into T.K., forcing him to let go of Kari. Davis pinned T.K. to the ground, and started to shake T.K. violently.  
"What made you think that you could make Kari cry?! After all she did for you!!! I'll show you how brats like you should be treated!!!"  
Davis punched T.K. in the stomach once.  
"Do you like it?!?! HUH???"  
"Davis! You idiot! She isn't crying because of me!!!"  
"Yeah right!!! Let me see. I see her crying. And you're holding her. Should I believe that you didn't do anything to her???"  
"Shut up Davis! Get off of me!!!!"  
T.K. pushed Davis off of him. Then he got up.  
"Davis. Don't be so fast to judge others. I'll let you go this time since you were just concerned about Kari, but next time, don't do anything that rational or I might have to do something that I'll regret."  
Then T.K. walked to Kari, who was comforted by Cody. She had stopped crying, but still looked sad. When Kari saw T.K. all right, she ran up to him and jumped on him. T.K. caught her and hugged her tightly against him.  
"I thought that you'd get hurt. I was so worried."  
"It's ok, Kari. But are you ok?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine now. I'm just glad to let my dark side out of me. Phew."  
Davis was heartbroken, watching them all happy together. He had tears in his eyes, but held them back.  
"Kari...you will be mine," said Davis to himself. Then he walked off to the mess hall.   
"Hey you two, I'd hate to break up the love scene, but we're going to be late for lunch if we don't hurry up."  
"It's ok Cody. I'm not feeling that hungry anymore," said T.K.  
"Me either," agreed Kari. They both looked at each other.  
"Alright, I'll just be heading off. See ya later."  
"Bye Cody," said Kari. They waved each other off. Then T.K. realized that Kari was still on him.  
"Hmm..." said T.K. looking at Kari's beautiful face. He was supporting Kari up, as she had her arms around his neck. "What am I going to do with you, Kari? Too beautiful and precious to let go, but too wild to keep." Kari just giggled a little and nuzzled her head on his shoulder.  
"But definitely worth holding on to," whispered T.K. as he walked back to the camp area holding Kari.  
Lunch had finished, and it was free time. So a couple of T.K. and Kari's friends decided to go visit T.K. and Kari. When they got to the camp area, they didn't see T.K. or Kari.   
"Hmm...wonder where they are," said Justin.  
"I don't know, probably in the tent or something. Let's go check," said Michelle. They walked in the tent and saw T.K. and Kari making out on the air mattress.   
"Ahh!" yelled Michelle. T.K. and Kari stopped kissing and looked at their friends gawking at them.  
"AH!" shouted T.K. and Kari. They quickly stood up and fixed their shirts. "Uhh...hey you guys. What brings you here," said T.K. embarrassed.  
"Umm...we just wanted to chill with you guys, but guess you two are busy," said Jin.  
"No, no, no...we're not busy. Umm...sure we'll hang out with you guys," said Kari.  
"Alright, but next time, could you zip up your tent if your going to make out," said Kat. Both Kari and T.K. blushed.  
"Yeah, well next time, could you guys knock?" asked T.K.  
"You guys don't have a door to knock on," said Justin.  
"Oh yeah..." said T.K. Everyone laughed.  
"Yeah, so lets head off to the lake," said Ryu.  
"Come on. You guys magnetized to the ground? Let's go," said Jin.  
"I'm with Jin, let's hurry up and go," said Yoko.  
"You're always with Jin," said Justin.  
"Shuddup Justin," snapped Jin.  
"Hey, sorry. So let's go then." They all headed out to the lake. When they got there, they started to skip rocks on the water.  
"Yeah! The perfect skipping stone! This'll be great," said Justin.  
"Yoink!" said Ryu as he stole the rock from Justin.  
"Hey! Give that back you freak!" Justin started chasing Ryu as Ryu ran off trying to avoid Justin.  
"Hey you two. Stop acting like a couple of children," said Yoko.  
"Ha! This is great," said Jin to T.K. as he watched Justin chasing Ryu.  
"Hmm..." replied T.K.  
"What's wrong T.K.?" asked Kari.  
"Nothing, it's just that I think those guys can hurt themselves if they don't stop."  
"Yeah, I think T.K.'s right," agreed Michelle.  
"Yeah. Hey you guys!!! Stop messing around and get back here!!!" shouted Kat.  
They ignored Kat and continued to run around.  
"Oh that's it!" shouted Kat. She started to chase after them.  
"Oh man. She's in the chase now. I better stop her from killing them," said Jin. He started to chase after them.  
"Ack! Now he's chasing after them," said Yoko.   
T.K., Kari, Yoko, and Michelle were left standing there, watching the other four chasing each other. They gave a mushroom sigh breath, and gave a big sweat drop. They continued to watch the other four chase each other, and finally T.K. had enough.  
"Oh that's it! I'll just grab all of them on my own!" T.K. shouted. He ran off and caught Kat first. Then he grabbed a hold of Jin. They he pinned down Ryu and forced him to give the rock back to Justin. When T.K. was done chasing them, he walked back to the others.  
"Finally, geez," said T.K.  
"You guys were acting like a couple of 2nd graders, what do you have to say for yourselves?" shouted Yoko.  
"Uhh..." said all of them. Jin walked to her.  
"Yeah...sorry about that Yoko. Kiss to make it up?" Yoko's anger melted away and she smiled.  
"Later," she said smiling.  
"So now what do you guys want to do?" asked Ryu.  
"Hmm...don't know," replied Jin. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, deep in thought. Everyone else did the same thing.  
"Hey, how about we go fishing?" asked Justin.  
"With what?" asked Kat.  
"Hmm...what about we skip some more rocks?" asked Ryu.  
"Nah," said Yoko.  
"How about we go swimming?" asked Michelle.  
"Yeah, that's beautiful if you want to catch hypothermia," commented Jin. "I know. How about we make a raft or a boat and we go boating?"   
"Hmm...you know what? That's not too bad of an idea," said Kat.  
"Yeah! Let's do it," said Yoko.  
"Alright then, let's go boating," announced T.K. "We'll have to divide people up on who finds what. All right, Ryu, Michelle, Justin, and Kat, you guys look for logs and branches to make the boat out of. Jin and Yoko, you two go look for some kind of string to tie it together with. Kari and I will get the paddles for the boat. Everyone split up now."  
Everyone started heading off to find his or her items.  
"Where should we go to find paddles?" asked T.K.  
"I'm not sure. How about we try the area near the hills?" asked Kari.  
"Sure. Let's go." They headed past the hills to the area with a lot of big trees.  
"Hmm...what type of branches should we get?" asked Kari searching around.  
"Try getting a big, thick, long one. Those are the good ones."  
"Ok." They searched around for branches that could be used for paddles. While they were searching, T.K. slipped his arm around Kari's waist. Kari got surprised, but she felt happy seconds later.  
"Hmmhmmhmm," laughed T.K. and Kari. They continued to walk around side to side looking for a paddle branch. Kari spotted one and pointed at it.  
"How about that one?" asked Kari. T.K. looked at where she was pointing.  
"Hmm...that'll work. I'll go tear it down. Don't go anywhere, ok?" Kari gave a little giggle.  
"Where would I go, T.K.?"  
"Umm...I don't know."  
"There, you see? Besides, I wouldn't want to go away from you."  
"Ok, ok, sorry," said T.K. friendly. He climbed the tree and went toward the branch. He went on it and started to jump a little.  
"Oh T.K., be careful," said Kari, concerningly.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fin- WHOA!" The branch broke off and T.K. fell on the ground.  
"Ugh..." moaned T.K. as he fell unconscious.  
"T.K.!!!" shouted Kari as she ran up to his side. She held T.K. in her arms and shook him gently.  
"T.K...T.K...wake up T.K..." she whispered. T.K. slowly opened his eyes and thought he was dead because he saw an angel right in front of him.   
"Am...I.........dreaming?" he asked slowly. Kari gave a smile and hugged him.  
"Don't ever do anything that stupid again, T.K." she said smiling.  
"Sorry to worry you like that, Kari."  
"It's ok, but you really scared me for a second." T.K. gave a weak smile.  
"I'm sorry. Will this make it up to you?" T.K. moved forward and kissed Kari passionately, which Kari gladly kissed back. After about two minutes of non-stop romance, they slowly backed their heads away.   
"That'll make it up," said Kari happily. T.K. gave a little laugh. Kari helped T.K. up and then they both picked up the heavy branch and carried it toward the lake.  
"Hey you two, it's about time you came. What took you so long?" asked Michelle.  
"Sorry, we had trouble finding a paddle," said T.K.  
"Alright, anyway, we got all the tree trunks and branches to make a boat, and it wasn't easy!" exclaimed Justin.  
"Yeah, and we found some string to hold it together," said Yoko.  
"Ok, lets start tying this boat together," said T.K. They all rolled the trunks and big branches together and tied it real tightly together. When they finished, they took out pocketknives from T.K.'s bag and started to shape the paddle. After they finished, they smoothed the raft out and took off all the dirty things and cleaned it with water. Then they dried it and all of them pushed it into the water.  
"Yay!" shouted all of them. They all decided to go on. First all the girls went on. Then all the boys dragged the paddle along and carried it to the raft. Then they all pushed off and headed toward the sea. Then Davis and his gang appeared out from behind the trees and saw T.K. and his group on the raft.  
"Hey, they all want to be sailors," shouted Mike. They all laughed at them.   
"Shuddup!" shouted Justin.  
"Yeah!" shouted Kat.  
"Ooooo, the sailors are upset! What are you gonna do, whack me with your paddle?" mocked Jimmy. Davis's gang all laughed again. They soon picked up rocks and started to throw it toward the raft.   
"Ahhhh! Leave us alone you jerks!" shouted Michelle. Justin and Ryu paddled away from Davis's gang as they continued to throw rocks. Then one of them got far into the air. It then smashed right into Yoko's head. She screamed and started to cry. Her head was all bleedy.  
"Yoko!" shouted Jin. He felt his anger rising like crazy. "You fags! I'll kill you!" He then jumped off the boat and swung on a vine and landed near Davis's gang.   
"Oh man, there in for it now. Jin! Wait up!" shouted T.K. Then he jumped off and swung on the vine and landed next to Jin.   
"Justin, stay with the girls and get somewhere safe. I'm gonna help T.K. and Jin," said Ryu as he swung on the vine and landed next to T.K.  
"Come on you guys, it's only 3 of them and 5 of us. We'll kill them!" shouted Tori. The girls from the gang went behind the trees and watched.  
"Come on, let's settle this one at a time, who's first?" shouted Ryu.  
"Ha! I'll take you," said Kyle mockingly. Then he stepped forward, as did Ryu. They both stared at each other. Then Kyle gave a burst of energy and charged after Ryu. Ryu just stood there, waiting for Kyle to come. Then he opened his eyes wide, and made a fist. Then he made a huge uppercut (kinda like a shoyuken, like from the Ryu at Street Fighters, but anyways) Kyle fell backwards, unconscious. Then Tori came charging after Ryu. He was about to ram him, when Ryu stuck his foot out and kicked Tori in the head. Tori fell unconscious as well.  
"Tsk, easy," said Ryu. Then Mike started to charge after Ryu.  
"Huh?" said Ryu as he turned his head. Then he saw Mike jumping toward him. Ryu ducked just in time and Mike started to head for Jin. Jin gave a cold stare and back kicked him back to the other side.  
"Wuh?" said Davis questioningly because they were losing.  
"Come on, I'll take you guys on," said Jimmy. He was the one that hit Yoko. Then Ryu was about to face him when Jin stopped him.  
"Ryu, I'll handle this," he said in a low cold voice. Ryu looked back and agreed. Jin stepped up and Ryu stepped back.  
"Hahaha! So was that your girl or something?" said Jimmy laughing. Jin didn't reply. He just continued to give a cold stare. Then Jimmy suddenly gave a cold stare right back. They continued to stare at each other for a while. Jin was holding all his anger back and T.K. knew that Jin really loved Yoko and wasn't going to let anyone get away with hurting her, just like him and Kari. Jin's bang's glided with the wind. He made a fist and got into fighting stance. Jimmy did the same thing. Then all of the sudden, a BIG rock came whizzing from behind Jimmy, which was thrown by Davis and was heading straight for Jin. Jin looked up and backed his fist. Then he slammed on it so hard it shattered into pebbles. Jin looked at his fist, which was a little red, and he stared back at Jimmy. Jimmy gave a surprised look. Then he made a mad dash toward Jin. Jin did the same thing and dashed toward him. They soon both started punching and blocking like crazy. T.K. and Ryu stood in the background, folding their arms.  
"Ten bucks says that Jin won't even get hit once," said T.K. to Ryu.  
"You crazy? It'll be amazing if that kid can make the wind touch Jin."  
They continued to watch as Jin blocked every single one of Jimmy's punches and kicks. Then Jin back flipped away from Jimmy. Then he closed his fists and brought it to his sides. He suddenly made a little energy go off in the air.  
"Oh crap. Jin must be pissed off like crazy! I never see him use his energy to anyone except people who really screw with him," explained Ryu. (DBZ Style! Come on, I'm a little hyper today, give me a break) They saw little rocks float in the air. Then, with a sudden blink, Jin shot out his hands and a huge burst of energy blasted toward Jimmy. Afraid, Jimmy ducked down, and the energy hit a large tree, which caused it to fall. Jimmy and Davis quickly took the opportunity while Jin was weak to beat on him. They both ran after, but Ryu and T.K. stopped them.   
"You want us, come on!" shouted Ryu. Then Ryu made a dash toward them angrily.   
"Ryu! Wait!" shouted T.K. Ryu came charging after them, but Davis and Jimmy were too much, and Ryu got beaten.   
"No!" shouted T.K. as he saw Ryu getting kicked. Then T.K. ran after them.   
"Leave him alone!" shouted T.K. Then he quickly knocked Jimmy out cold. Davis was the only one left.   
"Davis! You idiot! Haven't I told you to leave us alone?!"   
"Ha! Why don't you shut up you blonde freak! I'll do whatever I want! Like getting Kari back from you!"  
"Kari? How can you take her back from me when she was never yours?"  
"Hahahaha! So Kari never told you that we use to date? I don't blame her. How could she tell a puny, weak, fragile, boy like you?" Anger filled in T.K.'s blood. Then T.K. with anger dashed and jumped on a tree and jumped off. He kicked Davis in the face and Davis's nose and mouth started to bleed.   
"You freak! I'll get you for that!" shouted Davis as he and his members ran off in the distance.   
After they left, the raft set shore, and Jin calmed down. He quickly turned to Yoko, and ran toward her. She was still bleeding and crying. Her hair was drenched in blood. Jin came running to her side, and he held her in his arms. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. Michelle ran toward Ryu and hugged him. Justin and Kat were already holding each other. Then Kari came off and walked toward T.K. She looked at him, but T.K. avoided looking at her. She hugged T.K. but he didn't hug back.  
"T.K...what's wrong?" she asked sweetly. T.K. didn't respond. It ripped and shredded his inside that Davis use to go out with Kari.  
"..." T.K. said. Kari gave a concerned look.   
"T.K., what's wrong?" asked Kari. T.K. still didn't give a reply but walked to the camp area. Everyone looked at each other, confused.   
"I think you better talk with him, Kari," said Michelle.  
"Yeah, T.K. seems depressed," said Justin.   
"Alright," she said nodding. She went to the camp area and didn't see T.K. Then she checked inside the tent. She saw T.K., laying on his side, on the mattress, just staring at the wall.  
"T.K., what's wrong?"  
"..."  
"T.K., please?"  
".........sigh......" Kari went up to him and sat next to hm. Then she went on T.K.  
"T.K., please tell me what's wrong," said Kari.  
"............" T.K. didn't answer again. It was as if he was hypnotized by something.  
"T.K. Come one, what's wrong?" Then T.K. slowly sat up.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me..." he said slowly and in a low voice. Kari gave a confused look.  
"Tell you what, T.K.?"  
"About you and Davis..." Kari gave him a surprised look.  
"I'm sorry, T.K. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings..." she said in a soft voice.  
"Yeah...that's what Davis said. Guess he was right thinking that you think I'm too weak and fragile, isn't that right?" he said coldly.  
"T.K...I........I..."   
"Don't bother apologizing! Just go away from me! Obviously, you don't trust me enough to tell me your secrets, do you? I had to hear it from Davis! Do you know how hard it was to listen to Davis, telling me this?? I guess not! I...I can't even look at you! It hurts so much just seeing your innocent face...it hurts so much..." T.K. started to cry but held it back. Then he ran out of the tent and into the deep forest.  
"T.K.!!!" shouted Kari. She started to follow him.  
Meanwhile, the others went to the nurse with Jin to take care of Yoko. They went inside the nurse office and the nurse gave a startled scream.  
"Oh my goodness! What on earth happened?!"  
"She got hit by a rock," said Michelle.  
"I see, well lets clear the blood first. Then we'll just wrap her head with band-aids and she'll stay here."  
"I have to stay with her," said Jin.  
"Alright, and who may you be?" asked the nurse.  
"I'm her man," said Jin.  
"Hahaha...alright then. You can stay with her then."   
"Thanks." Then Jin turned to the others. "You guys go have fun without me, ok? Yoko will be fine."  
"No way! We're going to stay here with her too," said Justin.  
"Yeah, that way, we can all keep each other company," said Kat.  
"Is that alright with you, Mrs. Kickuchi?" asked Michelle.  
"Of course it's alright, but lets move this girl to the resting area." Jin helped Yoko to the resting area and set her on one of the beds. Everyone sat down on the beds and talked about where T.K. and Kari went.  
T.K. was running deep in the forest and Kari was trying her hardest to keep him in her sight.   
"T.K.! Please stop running!" shouted Kari as she ran behind T.K.   
Stop?! For her? Why should I? Just because she lied and kept the truth from me??? I don't want to see her! I don't want to- Just then, T.K. heard Kari scream. T.K. stopped. He turned around and saw that Kari had tripped over a root of a tree. He saw that Kari's leg was bleeding.  
"Sigh," sighed T.K. He struggled, but decided to go help her. He turned around and walked to her. Kari was holding her leg and was trying to stop the bleeding.  
"Here," said T.K. and he wiped the blood off her leg with his hat. Kari gave a little wince from the pain. T.K. kissed her cut and then he helped her up. Kari was stunned by T.K.'s kindness to her.  
"Come on, go on my back, I'll take you to the nurse," said T.K. trying not to look at her straight in the eye fearing that he'd fall for her again. Kari nodded, and T.K. helped her on his back. Then he started walking toward the nurse. Along the way Kari decided to try and talk to T.K.  
"T.K.?"   
"Mmm."  
"Thanks for helping me."  
"Whatever." Kari felt like this conversation was going no where.  
"Umm...T.K. I'm real sorry for not telling you about me and Davis."  
"It's ok," said T.K. with a bit of anger.  
"T.K., please forgive me."  
"I said it's ok. What more do you want?!" he began to yell. Kari gave a little shiver from the cold and from being scared.  
Huh? What am I doing? Why am I so angry with her? It's not her fault. I've been such a jerk...I'm being like Davis...I hope Kari forgives me thought T.K.  
"Kari..."  
"Yeah, T.K.," she said in a scared tone.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Huh? For what?"  
"For being such a jerk to you. Can you forgive me?"  
"Hmm? T.K., you shouldn't be apologizing. I should apologize to you."  
"Hmm..." said T.K. smiling. "Tell you what, I won't be sorry anymore if you won't be sorry anymore." Kari gave a smile.  
"Ok," she said happily. Then She held T.K. tightly which T.K. gave a smile to.  
They walked on being happy with each other, when they bumped into Davis's gang.  
"Well, well, well," said Jimmy. "Look what we have here."  
"What do you want, Davis?" asked T.K. angrily as he held Kari on his back.  
"You know what I want. So give her to me!"  
"Over my dead body, Davis!"  
"Guess that's what I'll have to do. Let's get him you guys!" They all started walking closer to T.K. and Kari.  
"Kari. Run to the nurse and get your cut fixed," whispered T.K.  
"What about you?" she whispered back, scared.  
"I'll come as soon as I can. I promise."  
"But T.K..."  
"Just do it. I don't want to see you get hurt, ok?"  
"Alright," agreed Kari. Then she limped off to the nurse's office. T.K. watched her run off in the distance, then he turned to Davis's group who was right in front of him.  
"T.K., I'll give you one more chance, give Kari back to me, or I'll beat the crap out of you."  
"And like I said before, over my dead body!"  
"That's it, let's get him!" All the boys started to chase T.K. and T.K. ran like the wind. He just ran around in circle avoiding Davis's group. Then he had an idea. T.K. started running toward the lake.  
I hope I only make it there in time thought T.K. as he huffed and puffed.  
When T.K. caught sight of the lake, he got relieved, but not much. He saw that Davis's gang was close on his tracks.  
"Hope this works!" T.K. jumped and grabbed a vine from a tree and swung all the way to the other side. Then he cut vine off and ran towards the nurse's office. Davis couldn't catch up, but his friends were smart and headed for the nurse's office as well. When T.K. reached about 3/4 of the way, he saw that Davis's gang was sexually abusing Kari.  
"Kari!!!" shouted T.K. as he ran towards them. Tori was feeling Kari's butt as Mike was stripping her gloves off. Jimmy was holding Kari still, and Davis was kissing Kari on the neck. Anger filled T.K.'s body like crazy.  
"Get away from her you creeps!" he shouted.  
When Kari heard this, she shouted, "T.K.!!! Help me!!!" T.K. ran with his might and knocked Tori and Mike flat on the ground, unconscious.  
"What the?!" shouted Davis. Jimmy stopped holding Kari and Davis held her instead. Jimmy started to fight T.K. He was good, and T.K. almost lost, but managed to beat Jimmy. T.K. was real weak, but was determined to save Kari. When he saw her, Kari's gloves, shirt, shoes, and socks were off. T.K. knocked Davis off of Kari. Davis stood up.   
"Come on, T.S. Let's settle this once and for all!" T.K. was weak, but wasn't going to give up. He had all the hope in the world to help him. Davis charged at T.K., but T.K. moved and Davis tripped on the ground. Davis got up and then started trying to punch T.K., but T.K. barely dodged them all. T.K. then used all his strength, and punched Davis as hard as he could in the jaw. Davis fell on the ground, unconscious. Then T.K. collapsed on the ground, weak as a mouse. Kari, who was also extremely weak, managed to put her shirt back on and crawled to T.K.  
"Oh T.K., are you alright?" she said softly.  
"...I'm......fine...just weak......ri-...right......now............" With that T.K. fell asleep. Kari, too weak to stay conscious, fell asleep with her head on T.K.'s chest.  
When T.K. woke up, he found himself in the rest area.   
"Ugh...what happened?" he asked himself. He slowly got up. Ryu, Jin, Justin, Kat, Michelle, and Yoko all walked to him.  
"Hey! You're all right!" exclaimed Justin.  
"We were so worried," said Kat.  
"So what happened?" asked Ryu. T.K. let his eyes focus in.  
"Kari? Where's Kari?" he asked panickly.   
"Whoa! Chill, she's right over there," said Ryu pointing to the left. T.K. glanced over and saw Kari, looking much better.  
"Kari..." he said to himself. T.K. slowly got up. Everyone helped him up. Then T.K. slowly and wobbly walked over to Kari's bed. She was fast asleep. She had some red marks on her arms, necks, legs, and other places from where Davis's gang raped her. T.K. sat on her bed.   
"Could you guys leave me alone with Kari?" They all nodded and headed off out the nurse's office. Then T.K. faced Kari's beautiful face.  
"Kari...I'm so sorry...I let you down..." he said about to cry. He placed his hand on Kari's cheek. Then he held Kari's hand. He just held it and closed his eyes, thinking of what happened.   
Ah! How could I let Kari down? After I got all mad at her and even screamed at her, she forgave me. Then I let her down by not being there when she needed me the most. Why? Why do I always let people down right when they need me? T.K. thought to himself. Then he felt Kari's fingers move and she gave a soft, little moan that almost couldn't be heard. T.K. opened his eyes and squeezed Kari's hand. She squeezed back and she softly said, "T.K.? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, it's me Kari. I'm here now. Nothing to worry about."  
"I knew you'd stay with me...T.K..." T.K. gave a smile.   
"T.K.?" asked Kari.  
"Yeah, Kari? What is it?"  
"I...love...you......" T.K. hugged Kari.  
"I love you too, Kari. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from Davis and his gang."  
"It's...ok......I knew you were........................trying to......help..." T.K. gave a nod, and he slowly lifted Kari so she sat up. She was still weak, but managed to lie on T.K.'s shoulder. T.K. held Kari tightly against him and stroked her hair.   
"Kari...what did Davis do to you?" asked T.K. as he noticed the marks on her shoulder.  
"I don't want to say..."  
"Kari, please tell me. I told you that you can share your pain with me, and that we would face them together."   
"..................alright..."  
**Flashback**  
Kari was running through the forest. She didn't know exactly where she was going, all she knew was to keep on running. After a long time, she started to see things familiar to her. She was close to the nurse's office.   
"Almost there, just a little further," she said to herself. Just then, she got tackled down by Jimmy.  
"Ahh!!!" she shouted. Davis and the other boys appeared seconds later and they started to feel Kari. Davis felt Kari's body and soon started to kiss Kari on the neck. Kari tried to break free, but the power of 4 boys was too strong for even her. Tori started to take Kari's gloves off. Mike was grabbing Kari's butt. She was in pain, and wanted to be helped so badly. Then she heard T.K. "T.K.!!! Help me!!!" she shouted with all her left over strength. She saw T.K. fighting Davis's members. Davis started to take Kari's shoes off. Then he removed her socks. After that, he said, "Now just relax, Kari. I promise this'll feel good." Davis started stripping off Kari's shirt. Kari tried to keep it on, but was too weak to do anything. Davis was about to take her bra off, when T.K. tackled him down. Then after a long conversation, T.K. beat Davis, but then collapsed. Kari struggled and put her shirt on. Then she crawled to T.K. and asked if he was alright. Then he collapsed and Kari did the same thing.  
**End Flashback**  
"So that's...what happened..." she finished. T.K. gave a stare and was deep in thought.  
"I see..." Kari started to cry. T.K. held her tighter and he did his best to comfort her. He even rocked side to side, to soothe Kari. After she stopped crying, she raised her head and kissed T.K. on the cheek. T.K. gave her that warm smile that she always loved. She fell for it so much this time, she collapsed on T.K.'s shoulder.   
"Whoa! Kari...are you alright?"  
"I think so..." She slowly raised her head again. "Thanks T.K."  
"For what?"  
"For always being there for me." What she said confused T.K. To his experience, he always let people down, but by what she said, he was always there for her.  
"Uhh...uh...you're welcome, Kari..." She smiled at him and she nuzzled her head on his shoulder. T.K. put his head on hers and he laid back and fell asleep with Kari.  
Through the window, T.K. and Kari's friends were spying on them.  
"Aww....how sweet," said Michelle. "Would you ever do that for me, Ryu?"  
"Huh? Me? Of course I would, Michelle. You're everything to me!"  
"Hehe, corny, but acceptable," she said, and she kissed Ryu on the lips.  
"Jin and Yoko had their arms around each other and were enjoying watching T.K. and Kari, and Justin and Kat were holding hands.  
"Hmm...another day, another experience to get more intimate in relationships," said Jin to Yoko. She smiled and nodded.  
Fin~  
Finally done with part 2. Well, if your enjoyin dis, dats good. So review for this too and if I get enough, I'll post up the third part to this. Yup. So thanx for your time and till next time...maybe...(Twilight music)  



	3. Questions Revealed

Camp to Deepen a Bond 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any other copyrighted thing, aiight?  
Author's note: Like my last 2 Camp stories? Well this'll sure to get your blood flowing again! Oh, i might not have part 4 for a while, k? sorry... Ok, so enough wit the reading, and start...reading? Ok, skip that last line and just read!  
  
T.K. and Kari were back at their campsite from the nurse's office. They went into their tent and see that everything's back in one piece.   
"Ahh...home sweet home," said T.K. as he stretched his arms and legs.  
"Yeah, I'm so tired from all that walking," said Kari as she stretched next to T.K.   
"Hmm...wonder what time it is," exclaimed T.K. as he went to check his alarm clock.   
"So what time is it, T.K.?" asked Kari as she walked next to T.K.  
"It's 5 minutes to 8. Well, we've got one hour left before we've got to go to bed. What should we do right now?" Both T.K. and Kari thought.  
"How about truth or dare?" asked Kari smiling.  
"Again? Well...since we don't have anything better to do, I guess so. But shouldn't we get the others?"  
"Ok, lets go get them," exclaimed Kari and with that, they headed off to find the others.  
They walked through the woods and headed off to Jin and Yoko's house. When they got to the camp area, they saw them hanging around a campfire.  
"Hey you guys," greeted Kari.  
"Hey Kari," said Yoko. "What're you guys doing here?"  
"Well, we just wanted to know if you guys wanted to play truth or dare with us," explained Kari.  
"Oh...sorry. We're going to take it easy for a while to let Yoko rest from what happened," said Jin.  
"It's ok. Guess we'll talk to you guys tomorrow, huh?" asked T.K.  
"Yeah, see ya," answered Jin. With that, T.K. and Kari headed off for Justin and Kat's camp area.   
"Hey T.K."  
"Yeah Kari?"  
"I was just wondering, do you love me?" T.K. looked at her in a confused way.  
"Of course, why would you ask that?"  
"Really, do you truly, deeply love me? Or is it because as you said, "I'm the cutest girl in the world."?"   
"Kari, what do you think?"  
"Yeah...I'm sorry. It's just that, I always dream about things that never hap...err...never mind..."  
"Dreams? About what?"  
"Oh it's nothing."  
"Are you sure, Kari?"  
"...yeah...I'm sure, thanks for asking, T.K." T.K. put his arms around her because it was getting cold and, Kari put her arms around him.  
"Well just remember, now we can share our problems together, no matter what it is."  
"Ok T.K. I don't know what came over me, I know that you love me, and that I love you. I guess I'm just a little tired."  
"Oh...do you want to go back and just go to sleep, because it's perfectly fine with me."  
"Well..................it's ok, lets just go to Justin and Kat's camp area and play. I'm sure that's what you want." T.K. put his hands on Kari's shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes.  
"It's not about me, it's all about you. Tell you what, let's go back." T.K. picked Kari off her feet and put her in his arms.   
"T.K.! ...... Are you sure?"  
"Aren't I always?" Kari gave a smile. Then T.K. and Kari walked back to the camp area.  
When they got back, T.K. brought Kari into the tent and slowly set her on the air mattress.  
"There," said T.K. with relief.   
"Thanks T.K."  
"No problem, so I'm going to brush my teeth, do you want to come with?"  
"Sure thing. Let me just get my toothbrush...............there! Let's go, shall we?"  
With that, T.K. and Kari headed off for the lake. When they got there, they brushed their teeth, and washed their face. Then they went back to their camp area.   
"Ahh...I feel so much more refreshed. How about you, Kari?"  
"Definitely. So, we should change into our Pj's, right?"  
"Yeah, so should I go outside first, or you?"  
"Uhh...well......we don't have to leave. I mean, do you mind me seeing you in your underwear? I wouldn't really mind if you saw me in mine..." Kari blushed.  
T.K. smiled at her.  
"Ok I guess. So...should we?"  
"Oh yeah...umm...I'll just get my pajama's...and you could get yours," said Kari nervously.  
"Alright." T.K. and Kari both go to their bags and take out their pajamas. Then T.K. first takes his shirt off. Kari stares at him the whole time.   
He's so cute!!! I just want to hold on to him till I die!!!  
Then T.K. took his pants off and put his pajama's on. When he finished, he threw his clothes on his bag.  
"All done. Kari? Kari?" T.K. looked at Kari funny as she continued to stare at his body.  
"Hello? Kari?"  
"Hmm? Yes...T.K.?" she asked dreamily.  
"I think you're mind wondered off again, Kari." Kari came back to her senses.  
"Huh?! Oh! Sorry T.K. Guess my mind wondered off again."  
"That's what I just said."  
"Oh...sorry." Kari gave a smile and rubbed the back of her head in a sort of embarrassment.   
"Hehe, alright. So, you going to change or sleep in those clothes?"  
"Oh right." Kari quickly took her shirt off and then her pants. T.K. blushed in a real deep red looking at Kari in her lingerie. Kari took notice and giggled. Then she walked to him and put her arms around his neck.  
"T.K., am I making you embarrassed?" she asked in a cute voice.  
"Uhh........................" he replied. Kari gave another giggle.  
"It's ok, T.K." T.K. slowly relaxed and the red on his face slowly began to fade away.  
"Phew...alright." T.K. moved his arms around Kari's waist. Her skin felt like soft silk rubbing against his fingers. Kari slowly lifted her head and T.K. lowered his face. Then they started to kiss each other. They rubbed their lips against each other's and moved their hands up and down each other's back. They slowly moved to the air mattress and lay down on it. T.K. was on Kari and kissing her deeply as she kissed him back.   
"Oh T.K..." she gasped out as she kissed him. T.K. then moved his lips to her neck. He started to kiss her on the neck as she rubbed his back. Then T.K. slowly moved down to her chest, but not her breasts.   
"Oh T.K..............................T.K., stop." Kari pulled T.K. away.  
"What's wrong, Kari?"  
"Don't you think we're too young?"  
Darn. I was so close to score with Kari. Hmm...I guess she's right though. We are too young and if Tai found out or Kari's parents, they'd kill me  
"You're right, Kari. I guess we should stop."   
"Thanks T.K. Can you hand me my pajama's because you're kind of on me."  
"Oops, sorry. Ok, hold on." T.K. got up and got Kari's pajamas and handed it to her. She put it on and then she took her bra off while having her pajama on. Then she folded her clothes and put it back in her bag. She went on her air mattress and asked T.K. if he wanted to sleep with her.  
"Sure Kari." Then he moved his air mattress to connect it with hers. Then he went and turned the lamp off and went to their bed. Kari was already laying on it and T.K. lay down next to her. He pulled the blanket on both of them and they cuddled together.  
"Comfy?" asked T.K.  
"Very comfy."  
"Alright. Good night Kari, love you."  
"Good night T.K. Sweet dreams. Love you too sweetie." Then they both gave a sigh and slept, holding each other.  
During the middle of the night, T.K. woke up because Kari was talking in her sleep and turning and tossing.  
"Huh?" wondered T.K. He looked at Kari and she was sweating. She was screaming not to let go. T.K. was getting worried and he shook her awake. She opened her eyes suddenly and the first thing she saw was her hope.   
She quickly hugged T.K. close to her.  
"T.K.!!!" she said. She started to cry.   
"It's ok, Kari. I'm here for you." T.K. slowly soothed her by stroking her hair and holding her against himself.   
"T.K...I was so worried..." she said still crying a little.  
"It's ok, Kari. It's ok. Nothing will happen. I'll be here to protect you from anything or anybody. I promise." Kari continued to hold T.K. tightly and slowly began to stop crying.  
"T.K.?" she asked softly and scared.  
"Yes, Kari?"  
"I'm scared, could you hold me as close to you as possible?"  
"Sure, Kari. Anything for you." T.K. brought Kari close to him, and they put their foreheads on each other.   
"I love you so much," said Kari, softly.  
"I love you too, Kari. But for now, just relax and sleep." Soon enough, Kari fell asleep and then T.K. fell asleep too.  
**Next day**  
T.K. woke up the next morning and found that Kari was sleeping peacefully.  
Good...she's sleeping well. I was worried yesterday that she wouldn't be all right. Anyway, I'm glad she's resting well. She'll need it for the game today  
T.K. smiled and stroked her cheek softly. T.K. moved his head closer and kissed Kari on the forehead.  
"You're so beautiful, Kari. You're more precious then anything that ever existed. You're my light, and it's you that give me my hope. It was always you that brought it. Without you, I'd probably fade in the darkness and I wouldn't know what to do. I love you so much and I hope that you love me just as much." Since Kari was asleep, T.K. could express his feelings for her better. T.K. spent a couple more minutes stroking Kari's hair and then Kari slowly woke up.  
"Hey there, sleepyhead. Have a nice siesta?" asked T.K.  
"Yeah...thanks for being with me, T.K."  
"Anything for you, Kari."  
"Oh, and T.K.?"  
"Yeah, Kari?"  
"Thank you for that little poem you told me. You're my light and hope too."  
"Huh? How did you know?"  
"I'm not all too sure, but thank you anyway. It was real beautiful, T.K."  
"Sure, anytime." They kissed each other on the lips and then got up and stretched.   
"Let's go brush our teeth first," said Kari.  
"K." They went down to the lake and brushed their teeth. Then they washed their face and refreshed up. Then they went back to their tent.   
"Uhh...T.K., can you turn around while I change?"   
"I thought you said we could see each other," replied T.K.  
"Yeah...but I don't have my bra on."  
"Oh...ok then." T.K. turned around and waited as Kari took her pajama's off and put her clothes on. When she finished, she told T.K. and then he got dressed up. He took his pants off then his shirt. Kari was next to him, just staring at his body. Then T.K. put his pants on followed by his shirt. Then he grabbed his hat was ready.  
"All set, Kari."  
"Oh! K!" she said enthusiastically. They got out of the tent and T.K. sat down on a fold up chair he brought.  
"I wanted to sit," said Kari.  
"Oh, did you really? Sorry. You can use mine, Kari."  
"No, it's all right, T.K." Kari walked in front of T.K. and sat on his lap.  
"Hehe, this'll do fine."  
"Alright Kari," said T.K. laughing.   
"I wonder what we do today," said Kari.  
"Well we have our baseball game today."  
"Oh yeah!" shouted Kari.  
"Ouch! Could you talk a little quieter?"  
"Sorry, T.K." Just then, they saw Jin and Yoko come out from the woods.  
"Sup," said Jin.  
"Hey you guys," said T.K.   
"What're you doing here?" asked Kari.  
"Well, we came to visit since we couldn't yesterday," answered Jin.  
"Oh, cool. So Yoko, how's your head?" asked T.K.  
"It's fine. Just have a scar now."  
"I can't believe Davis is like this now," said Kari.  
"Yeah, he used to be all right," said T.K.  
"You guys used to be friends?" asked Yoko.  
"Yeah, we were all real close when we went to the digit-" Kari was cut off by T.K. who covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Hehe, what she meant was that we used to chat to each other, online, isn't that right, Kari?" said T.K.  
"Yeah, silly me. Saying digital, what was I thinking?"  
"Uhh...ok...anyway, we'll just be going now. We're going to visit Ryu and Jin, so talk to you guys later?" said Yoko giving them an awkward look.  
"Yeah, well see ya," said T.K. They were relieved when Jin and Yoko were gone from their site.  
"Phew, Kari, you almost blew off our cover."  
"Yeah, sorry T.K. I'm not feeling all that well lately."  
"Oh...Hey! I know how to cure you."  
"Oh? How's that?"  
"Like this!" T.K. started to tickle Kari.  
"Hahahahahah...T.K.! Please! Hahahahahahahhhahah! Stop! Hahahaha!"  
"Haha, not till you say digimon."  
"Hahahahah! Digh! Hahahahahaahhhahha! Digimon!!! Hahahahah!"  
"Ok." T.K. stopped tickling Kari. He let her catch her breath. "Feel better?"  
Kari gave him a stern look, but faded into a smile and she hugged him.  
"Yeah, I feel a lot better, thanks T.K." They looked at each other and Kari put set her head on T.K.'s shoulder. They closed their eyes a little and they held each other's hands.  
"T.K.?"  
"Yeah Kari?"  
"Do you think...do you think that our bond could ever break apart?"  
"Don't worry Kari. I'll never let that happen because I love you too much to ever leave you or let you leave."  
Actually, I'm not all that sure. I hope that it'll never fade. I mean she does mean the world to me and I think that I mean the world to her too. Well...yeah, who am I kidding. Of course I'll never let her go, she's too perfect. Nice, caring, hot, sweet, loving, sexy, beautiful, comfortable to be with, hot, oh wait, I already said that...oh well  
"T.K.?" T.K. hit back to reality.  
"Huh?" Kari lifted her face and started to kiss him on the lips. T.K., mildly surprised soon started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms hung around his neck. They continued to kiss as T.K. slowly slid his hands toward Kari's butt. Kari, alerted quickly opened her eyes, but she slowly closed it again as she felt pleasure out of the experience. Kari moved her hands toward T.K.'s chest as T.K. moved his hands to her legs. T.K. then slowly began to slide his hands up Kari's pants, but then, the horn rang. They both broke off the kiss.  
"Well," said T.K. as he straightened his clothes.  
"Let's eat," said Kari as she removed the wrinkles from her clothes. They put their hands around each other and headed off to the mess hall for breakfast.  
After they ate breakfast, they had 3 hours of free time before the games would start. So T.K. and Kari hung with their friends, Ryu, Michelle, Yoko, Jin, Kat, Justin, Cody, Yolei (Who explained to T.K. and Kari that she was upset that she forgot to bring some things) and Ken. They all walked around the walking trail and talked about stuff like, sports, clothes, and other things, but mostly about relationships.  
"Yeah, Kat and me are coming along very smooth," said Justin putting his arm around her. Kat put her hands on his hand.  
"That's great!" said T.K. enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, congratulations," said Kari. T.K. and Kari held their hands tightly.  
"Mmm...hmm..., Michelle and me are doing real good too," said Ryu.  
"That's right," said Michelle holding onto Ryu's arm.  
"Well, I guess all of our relationships are doing well," said T.K.  
"That's right, and I think that we shouldn't really talk about this in front of Cody," said Ken. He looked at him and smiled. Cody smiled back.  
"It's all right. I like hearing about this stuff. If I ever get a girl friend, I know what to do and how to do it," encouraged Cody.  
"That's good," said Yolei to Cody.  
"So...out of a 1-10 relationship, what would everyone say they have?" asked Ryu.  
"Hmm..." everyone thought. All the boys talked to their girl friends and figured out what it was.  
"Ok, everyone done?" asked Ryu. Everyone nodded. "Ok, we'll go first, Michelle and me decided that our relationships an 8."  
"Cool, we'll go next. Ours is an 8 too," said Justin.  
"Ok, guess we'll go next, Yoko and me said that we are a 9."  
"Me and Ken think our relationships an 8 like Michelle and Kat's." They all looked at T.K. and Kari.   
"So, you guys decide yet?" asked Yoko.  
"Let me guess, 10?" asked Ryu.  
"Probably," agreed Jin. T.K. and Kari looked at each other.  
"Well...actually, we give our relationship a 7." Everyone gave a startled look.  
"You hurt yourself a little too much or something, T.K.? By the way you two act, I think that you guys would be like a 20 if you could go over 10," said Kat.   
"Well, it's just that I don't think that we've spent enough time together and reached our full potential in love. Right Kari?" She nodded. Everyone just gave a blank stare.  
"Ok, I saw your mouth move, but all I heard was blah blah blah," said Justin.  
"Never mind," said T.K. who was hugging Kari and she was hugging him. They gave a little kiss and Kari faced the group.  
"Basically, we just need more time to get closer."  
"Ohhhhhhhh," said everyone smacking their palm to their forehead.  
"Well, we should all go back and get ready for the game. Good luck everyone," said Michelle. With that, Michelle and Ryu headed off.  
"Yeah, see ya later everybody," said Kat and they left.  
"Later," said Jin and he and Yoko left.  
"Well, guess we'll be off now, see ya later," said Ken and him and Yolei headed off.  
"Well, I guess I should go off too," said Cody and he left.  
"I think they're right. Let's get ready," said Kari to T.K.  
"Alright, let's go." They walked off back to their camp area. When they got there, they heard noise coming from inside of their tent.  
"What the?" said T.K. quietly to Kari. They went a little closer and they heard someone rummaging through their stuff. "Kari, stay here, I'll go check what's going on," said T.K.  
"Alright, be careful, T.K."  
"I will, Kari." T.K. slowly let go of Kari's hand and walked slowly to the tent door. He quietly unzipped it and peeked inside. He could see someone going through Kari's bag.  
"The thief," whispered T.K. to himself. He could see the boy having spiked hair.  
Davis!!! he thought to himself. T.K. slowly unzipped the rest of the tent slowly and tip toed quietly behind the thief. Then he knocked out the guy with his fists. T.K. immediately turned the guy around.  
"What? This isn't Davis!" he said to himself. (Thought it was Davis, didn't you?) The guy had the exact same features as Davis except the fact that he didn't have goggles, his hair was blond in the front, and that his hair didn't spike out everywhere, just up. He also didn't have the long sideburns that Davis had. Kari had slowly poked her head in and saw that T.K. had knocked out the person.   
"Let me guess, Davis?" she asked.  
"Uh uh," said T.K.  
"What? It isn't?" T.K. shook his head. Then he showed Kari who it was.  
"You've got any idea who it is?" asked T.K. Kari shook her head.   
"But I think that we should inform Mr. Fugiyama about this."  
"Good idea. Here, let's go right now," said T.K. as he dragged the boy along with him.   
They were walking along the path when the boy slowly woke up. He grabbed a hold of T.K.'s wrist and twisted it. T.K., in pain let go of the boy.  
"Who are you?" asked Kari. They boy didn't answer but kept a cold stare at T.K.  
His eyes are blue, like mine thought T.K. to himself.  
"Answer her, who are you?" demanded T.K.  
"You want my answer?" he said coldly.   
"He sounds like a mix of Ken and Davis," said T.K. to himself. "That's pretty disturbing..."  
"Here's my answer," he said coldly and he ran up and punched T.K. in the face. It happened so fast that T.K. was on the ground before he could react.  
"Who is this guy?" T.K. asked himself. "I don't want to fight you, just give me your name." They boy ignored him and kicked him 5 feet across the ground.  
"T.K.!!!" shouted Kari as she ran up to him. "T.K., are you alright?" she asked sweetly.  
"Eugh......" groaned T.K. closing his eyes tightly to lessen the pain.  
"T.K., you'll be all right." Meanwhile, the boy just stared at Kari.  
She cares for him? I won't allow this he thought to himself. The boy walked up to Kari. Then he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her away from T.K. She quickly grabbed a hold of T.K.'s hand.  
"T.K.!!!" she shouted as she was being pulled.  
"Kari..." he said softly. T.K. held her as tight as he could.  
"Please don't let go!" she shouted.   
It's happening, just like the nightmare! she thought to herself.  
"T.K., please don't let go!!!" she shouted again, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.  
"I won't! I'll never let go!" he shouted gaining back his strength. T.K. was holding Kari as her body was being pulled. The boy continued to pull giving no sign of weariness. Just then, a branch came shooting from the trees and the boy dodged it. He ended up letting go and Kari was pulled onto T.K.  
"Oof!" shouted both T.K. and Kari.  
"You alright, Kari?"  
"My body hurts," she said holding her sides. T.K. wrapped his arms around her comforting her. Jin and Ryu came out from the woods.  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Jin giving a cold stare at the boy who also gave a cold stare. They boy didn't answer but took the branch and threw it back at Ryu who was able to dodge it. Then the boy quickly charged at the two and began fighting them. (More DBZ action!!! Still hyper!!!)  
"What the?!?!" shouted Ryu. The boy fought like an expert and was giving Ryu and Jin a hard time.   
"I have to help them," said T.K.  
"No. Stay here," said Kari, holding T.K. She nuzzled her head to his. He nuzzled back. He gave her a big kiss on the cheek.   
"Kari, don't worry, please. I have to help or they won't make it." She slowly gave a sad nod and T.K. kissed her on the forehead. Then he got up and ran off to help them.  
T.K., please be alright she thought. T.K. ran and rammed into the boy. He pinned him down. Jin and Ryu gave heavy pants and helped T.K. pin the boy down.  
"Now answer me, who are you?" asked T.K.  
"RRrrrr......who am I? You want to know? Alright. I'll tell you but it won't do much good to idiots like you."  
"Try me."  
"Jay, that's my name."  
"Huh? Jay?" said T.K. to himself. "Who?"  
"Ha, told you it wouldn't help." Jay then pushed T.K. off of him and got to his feet. He dusted himself and fixed his clothes up. Meanwhile, Ryu and Jin just gave a hard stare at him. T.K., who wasn't giving a cold stare, gave more of a stare of confusion, but didn't let his guard down.  
"Now tell me this, what were you doing looking through Kari's stuff?" T.K. asked.  
"What do you think? I like her, and I wanted her stuff," smirked Jay giving a wink at Kari. T.K. caught the wink and went all upset. He turned around to Kari who also didn't like Jay winking at her. T.K. loosened up a little from knowing that Kari didn't enjoy it and stared back a Jay.  
"So who are you? I've never seen you at school before," said Ryu.  
"Doesn't surprise me, I never show my face around. Now I'm going to take Kari, so move!" With that he started to walk toward Kari.  
"Never!" shouted T.K. Jin and Ryu got in front of Jay.  
"Damn. You guys don't learn, do you?" insulted Jay. He grabbed a hold of Ryu and threw him to a tree. Ryu became unconscious. Jin gave a horrific stare at Ryu. Then the made a fist and got into fighting stance.  
"Jin...I studied your skill for a long time, but I know what you'll do. It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"  
"So you think you're all that, huh? Well lets see how tough you are then pretty boy." Jay stood still like Jin. The wind blew and both of their bangs blew with it. Then suddenly, Jay shifted his foot and went flying toward Jin. Jin, unprepared, barely managed to block the punch made from Jay. Jin started to give constant punches, which Jay blocked easily. Jin then pushed Jay off. Then he started to change up.  
"Psh...don't even try," remarked Jay and with that, he charged up and kicked Jin in the face, who fell unconscious. T.K. looked at Jin and Ryu, who were beaten by Jay. Then T.K. looked at Jay.  
"So, you going to give Kari over or what?" asked Jay impatiently.   
"Not for the world! She's worth too much to be taken by a creep like you!"  
"You're all talk, T.K. I know the true you. Every huge thing to the littlest bit. I've studied you in school and how you act. You try so hard making friends that you never let you anger out. So move out of the way or I'll have to make Kari see how big of a wuss you are."  
He thinks he knows everything? Ha. Too bad he doesn't know about the digital world, or else he'd reconsider  
"I'll never give up Kari. She means more to me then anything in the world."  
"So be it. Get ready!" Jay clenched his fists and charged after T.K.   
"Bring it on," T.K. said softly. He clenched his fist and whammed it into Jay's face. Jay fell back in pain.   
"Ahh...what the? So you're better then I thought. But don't worry, because I know you cant't be with her everywhere she goes. So I'll come for her when you least suspect it." Jay got up to his feet, then walked off in the distance.  
"T.K.?" T.K. heard from behind.   
"Huh?" T.K. looked up and turned around. Kari was sitting on the ground. T.K. walked to her.  
"I'm scared. What if he does come back and you aren't there to help me?"  
"Don't worry. I won't ever leave your side. Never." Kari hugged T.K. and he hugged her back.   
"It's all right, Kari. I'm here for you." They held each other and stayed like that till they heard the horn ring.   
"Kari, it's time for the game."  
"I know, but I don't want to go," said Kari nuzzling T.K. in the neck. T.K. gave a her a nice, long hug and kissed her on the head.   
"But we have to, come on, you can go on my back. Hehe." Kari gave him a little smile and climbed on his back. Then T.K. went to Jin and Ryu who were just waking up. After T.K. explained what happened, they went off to the game.  
**At the game**  
T.K.'s team was winning 7 - 3. It was the last inning and it was team 1's turn in batting.   
"Ok team, we're doing good so far but don't get too relaxed. They could come back any minute so as long as you do your best, we'll win. Ok?" Everyone gave a cheer. Then they put their hand in the middle. It was first the coach, followed by Kari. Then T.K. put his hand on hers and gave it a little rub. Kari looked up at T.K. who was smiling at her. She smiled back. Then all the others went by and then they headed off to the field. T.K. was in the outfield along with Kari, Jin, Yoko, and another boy. Team 1 had 2 outs. It was a boys turn to bat. Ryu gave a pitch and the boy whacked it to the field. Nobody caught the ball on fly and the boy made it to 2nd base. Then it was another boys turn. He too slammed the ball and made it to 1st while the other boy made it to third.   
"Damn, they're catching up! We gotta do something," said Ryu to himself. He pitched another ball to a girl who made a homerun. Now the score was 6 - 7.   
"Shoot! We're only winning by one!!! We have to get this guy out or we won't win the game!!! Ryu pitched the ball and gave the guy 2 strikes. Now it was down to the last strike. Ryu gave the batter a cold stare and he gave Ryu a cold stare. He then gripped the bat hard and then smacked the ball far.   
"Oh man! It's going to be a homerun!" shouted Justin.   
"No!" shouted Kari. She and T.K. started running together toward the ball when they got to the fence, T.K. boosted Kari up and she jumped and caught the ball. Everyone gave a cheer of excitement. They all ran to Kari and T.K. and lifted them high in the air.   
"GO KARI AND T.K.!!!!!! YOU GUYS RULE!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! OOOOOHHHHHH SHOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted everyone. After everyone was done going crazy, they all shook hands with the other team and then went to the mess hall with every other team and had a little break. They had snacks and could talk to each other about how the other games went. T.K. was talking to a couple of his other friends when he noticed Kari outside.  
"Hey you guys, I gotta go, alright?"  
"Alright man, talk to you later, dude."  
"Aiight, see ya." T.K. made his way through the crowd and finally reached the door. He slowly opened the door and went outside and saw Kari, who was staring at the stars. T.K. quietly walked up to her.  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" asked T.K. Kari, startled, quickly looked back.  
"T.K., hi. Yeah, they are real pretty." T.K. put his arms around Kari.  
"Yeah...almost as beautiful as you," said T.K. Kari looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. They both slowly moved their faces closer to each other and finally, they kissed each other on the lips. They gently rubbed their lips together as their tongues met. They began to kiss deeper and deeper. T.K. held Kari tightly as she held T.K. tightly too. They moved their head from side to side getting all area of the mouth. Finally, after a minute, they slowly backed their heads and opened their eyes. They smiled at each other and then continued to look at the star again.  
"I love you Kari."  
"I love you T.K."  
"I didn't think that I could ever love someone, as much as I love you," said T.K., with passion.  
"Oh T.K. I think of you as the one and only person in my life that I would ever want and need." They then held each other extra tightly, and gazed at the beautiful glimmering stars that hovered above them.  
~Fin  
Yeah!!! Done wit the third!!! Man, these fics are hard to write cuz they're so long and it's hard thinking of ideas, ya kno? Anywayz, all I ask is for more reviews!!! I luv getting em so keep writing. Anywayz, if I get enough reviews, I'll write the 4th. Anywayz, till then, chill.  



End file.
